1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device provided with a wireless communication function.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been developed a system which, for example, makes a cellular phone and a wristwatch wirelessly connected with each other through a communication section such as Bluetooth (Bluetooth: registered trademark) for performing a communication to provide various connecting functions by using data communication between the cellular phone and the wristwatch.
In addition, there also has been such an electronic wristwatch that consumes less electric power, when an unused state of the electronic wristwatch continues for a predetermined period of time, by shifting to a power-saving mode where a predetermined function is stopped, in the field of an electronic wristwatch used while being put on a user.
In the field of wireless communication, electric power consumption of the wireless communication devices can be restricted to less amount by sending and receiving electric waves less frequently at a predetermined timing when the devices are wirelessly connected with each other. On the other hand, the wireless communication devices consume more electric power when the devices shift from a cut-off condition to a connected condition, because the devices need to send and receive electric waves for a longer period of time and more frequently.
Consequently, if an electric wristwatch used while being put on a user is equipped with a power-saving function and a wireless communication function, and if the electric wristwatch is set to execute a processing to automatically establish a wireless connection in response to a cancel of the power-saving mode without any ingenuities, the process for establishing the wireless connection is executed even when no devices on the other end exists around the electric wristwatch, thereby, problem of increasing in useless power consumption arises.